totaldramaactionfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Vem voar com a gente
Come Fly With Us é a primeira música cantada em Total Drama World Tour, sendo cantado por todos os dezessete participantes, com exceção de Owen, em Walk Like an Egyptian - Parte 1. Tanto Chris McLean e Chef Hatchet também alguns breves linhas falado na música. Em Walk Like an Egyptian - Parte 2, Duncan é brevemente roncar antes de rajadas de Chris eo acusa de cantarolar a canção, que ele nega. letra *courtney: Up! *Courtney e Izzy: sobe! *Courtney, Izzy e Serra: sobe! *Courtney, Izzy Sierra, e Lindsay: sobe! *Harold: Cante! *Harold e Cody: Canta! *Harold, Cody e DJ: Canta! *Harold, Cody, DJ, e Tyler: Canta! *Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Serra e Lindsay: voando. *Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, e Tyler: E cantando. *Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Serra, Lindsay, Alejandro, Noé, Harold, Cody, DJ, e Tyler: voando e *cantando! *Serra: Vem voar com a gente! *Serra e Cody: Vem voar com a gente! *Izzy: Nós temos um monte 'o louco músicas para o busto! Haha! *Bridgette: Vem voar com a gente! *Bridgette e Lindsay: Vem voar com a gente! *Alejandro: É um prazer e uma honra vamos lá. *Bridgette e Lindsay: (risos) *Duncan: Cara, isso é confuso. Você está cantando em um avião. *Harold: O que você esperava? Chris é freaking louco. Ha! *Gwen: Sim, mas, gente, você está cantando na TV. *Courtney: Se não você sempre quis? Não pode ser só comigo! *DJ: Vem voar com a gente! *DJ e LeShawna: Vem voar com a gente! *Heather: Você sabe como dirigir essa coisa!? *Chef Hatchet: Eu tento. *Ezequiel: Eles achavam que poderiam me deixar e partir. Mas isso clandestino tem vencedor em seu coração! *Noah: Vem voar com a gente! Vem morrer com a gente! *Owen: Uh, voando? Eu odeio voar! Pare o avião! (Obtém atingido na cabeça com uma frigideira cortesia de Chris) *Serra, DJ, Cody, e Heather, Lindsay e Noé: Venha voar com a gente! Venha cantar com a gente! *Gwen e Duncan: "Não! *Chris: Alguém quer uma cópia da temporada três regras? Porque no fim de escapar instantânea eliminação *Bridgette: "Todos os competidores deverão cantar em cada show!" *Courtney: Duncan, fazê-lo! Let's go! *Cody: Gwen, cantá-la! Não vá! *Gwen: Bem, eu não quero ir para casa. Venha voar com a gente! Venha voar com a gente! Venha voar com a gente! *Courtney: Duncan, vamos lá! Por favor? *Duncan: que horror! *Todos (exceto Ezequiel, Owen, e Duncan): Sim! original *Courtney: Up! *Courtney and Izzy: Up! *Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra: Up! *Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: Up! *Harold: Sing! *Harold and Cody: Sing! *Harold, Cody, and DJ: Sing! *Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: Sing! *Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: We're flying. *Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: And singing. *Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: We're *flying and we're singing! *Sierra: Come fly with us! *Sierra and Cody: Come fly with us! *Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha! *Bridgette: Come fly with us! *Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us! *Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must. *Bridgette and Lindsay: (giggles) *Duncan: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane. *Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ha! *Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV. *Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me! *DJ: Come fly with us! *DJ and LeShawna: Come fly with us! *Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!? *Chef Hatchet: I try. *Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart. But this stowaway's got winning in his heart! *Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us! *Owen: Uh, flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! (Gets hit on the head with a frying pan courtesy of Chris) *Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather, Lindsay and Noah: Come fly with us! Come sing with us! *Gwen and Duncan: No! *Chris: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination- *Bridgette: "All the contestants must sing in each show!" *Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go! *Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go! *Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us! *Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please? *Duncan: This sucks! *All (except Ezekiel, Owen, and Duncan): Yeah! galeria 800px-CFWU-3.png 800px-CFWU-5.png 799px-CFWU-7.png WalkLikeAnEgyptian018.png Categoria:TDWT canções